


Tavros: Ride

by Trio



Series: In which I pair Nepeta with everyone [3]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trio/pseuds/Trio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros is moping.  Nepeta gets an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tavros: Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I can write non-porn too!
> 
> Extremely short because I have no idea how to make this pairing work???
> 
> Also I am totally going to try to pair Nepeta with everyone. I am doing it, man. I am making this happen.

**> Tavros: Mope**

You are Tavros Nitram, and you are sitting in the corner.  Propped up in your four-wheel device, you stare down at your legs, little more than tubes of useless spoiled meat.  You wish they worked again.  You want to run.  You want to jump.  Heck, walking would be good enough.

But no, you had to flyyyyyyyy.  And now you're stuck in this contraption, your only method of transport being your arms.  Okay, it's helped your upper body strength a bit, but really that doesn't improve the situation much.

You only feel worse whenever you see the others walking around, which is frequently.  Vriska, especially, seems to make a point of taking long, exaggerated strides whenever she's around.  You get understandably frustrated at this.

As if to punctuate the point, Nepeta comes bounding into the room all charged with energy.  She skids to a halt and her head whips around frantically.  Noticing you, she scampers over.

"Oh hi Tavros!  Have you seen Karkitty around?  I can't find him anywhere!"  She addresses you from the floor, crouched down on all fours.

"No," you say with a sigh.  Nothing like a bouncing ball of energy to kick you while you're down.  She frowns.

"Alright then.  Hey are you feeling okay?"  She stares up at you with her giant eyes.  Darn it, your insides always feel like they're melting when she looks like that.

"Yeah, I'm, uh, fine," you say, looking away and scratching idly at your cheek.

"No you aren't," she says, sitting up, "you look sad.  Well, sadder than usual."  She giggles nervously for a second then frowns again in shame.  "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay, I just, um, miss my legs.  I don't like this, uh, chair with wheels.  It's inconvenient."  You hang your head.

"Hey, don't be so sad," Nepeta says, resting her chin on your lap, "maybe I can get Equius to build you something.  And if I can't maybe I can get him to carry you around."  You look up to see her grinning.  The corners of your mouth twitch upwards slightly.  Okay, that was a little funny.

Nepeta stands up and sits sideways on your lap.  Good thing she's so lightweight and you can't feel most of your legs.

"Maybe I can push you around sometimes.  Or I could sit on you and drive it myself!"  You actually smile a bit.  Partly because of the humor and partly because you would like that.

"Really?" you ask, half expecting the reply to be "no".

"Sure!  I mean, how hard can it be?"  Without warning, she whirls around and scoots up your legs so she's on your lap with her back against your chest.  Whoa.  She then grabs the wheels of the mobile chair and gives a mighty push, sending the both of you careening straight towards the wall.  Panicking, you yank on the brake and the chair comes to a stop.  Nepeta squeaks and almost flies off, but your arm had already shot around her front, holding her firmly in your lap.  Okay, your upper body strength does come in handy sometimes.  Slowly, the panic begins to ebb and you regain your composure.  After several seconds, you realize that your arm has been around her slightly longer than you intended.  Worse, your hand is in a very awkward place on her chest.  You pull it back as quickly as you can.  Uh-oh.

 

 **> Nepeta: Apologize**

"I'm sorry!" you say breathlessly, "I didn't know it would be so easy!"  Tavros has just  taken his arm from around you.  He's squirming awkwardly, and not just from almost having hit a wall.  You couldn't help but notice his hand lingering on your breast.

"Are you okay?" he asks, flustered.

"Yeah, thank you for catching me," you say, turning to face him.  Color is seeping onto his cheeks.  He definitely realizes what he did.  He averts his eyes.

"Uh, you should probably, you know, get off," he mumbles.

"Yeah, I probably should," you say.  You don't move for a second or two, then slide off his legs and face him.  "I can still push you, if you want."

"Uh, no, thank you," he says, "I think I'm good."  You nod and turn to leave.  You take a step and stop.  You turn back around.

"Tavros, when you caught me, did you…" you begin to say.  His eyes widen.

"N-no!  I… I mean, I just panicked, uh, and I just grabbed you, and, um, I just…" he trailed of into an incoherent stutter.  You take the opportunity to walk up to him.  You kneel down and rest your chin on his lap again.

"It's okay, Tavros, I understand.  I don't want you to feel bad about it.  You did what you had to."  He looks up and gives a weak smile.

"T-thanks for understanding," he says, still nervous.

You stand up and turn to leave again.  But then you get an idea.

You walk around behind him and grab the handles of his four wheel device.

"Okay, I know what I'm doing.  And now we're going to have fun," you say.

"Nepeta, I…" he starts to respond before you take off in a sprint.

 

 **> [[S]](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V92OBNsQgxU) Tavros: Ride**

 _Oh my god this is so much fun._

You wish you had thought of this before.

You roar down the metal corridors at blazing speeds, screeching around corners and blowing past obstacles.  Nepeta is pushing you with all her force, and you direct her as to where you want to go.

Up ahead, the corridor intersects with another.

"Left!" you shout.  She twists so that the front of the chair whips around the corner smoothly before continuing.  Whoops, dead end.

"Stop!" you yell, and she digs her heels into the floor, bringing your chair to a rest.  "We need to turn around."  She grins and pulls you around so that you're facing the other way.  That's when you see Vriska standing down the hall.  She's staring at you with a look of disbelief on her face.  You start to shrink back in your chair but at that moment Nepeta decides to take off again.  Now you're hurtling straight at Vriska.  She jumps out of the way at the last second.  As you pass you grin at her as smugly as you can.  You completely fail and it ends up looking really stupid.

You don't care at all.

You haven't been this happy in a long time.


End file.
